Redhaired
by Mistakeland
Summary: Alec&Clary&Isabelle. Clary tenía las manos pequeñas y el pelo rojo, largo. Isabelle pensaba que era una muñeca, el juguete que nunca tuvo, pero Alec sólo quería el eco del sabor ajeno en su boca. Regalo para Leeh.


**» Back.**

Cassandra Clare, etcétera etcétera. Esto es para Leeh porque todos la amamos un montón :D Ella es sucia(?) y es un amor y, finalmente, es mi Little Pretty Lie (L). Y TE AMO. Y espeeeero que estés feliz en este días especial en que te haces más vieja (-risa-). Lo siento. Yo y mi complejo de Peter Pan. Pero, estoy segura de que te irá todo bien :3 Y que no importa lo que pase, aún seremos amigas y haremos orgías y dominaremos el mundo u.u' -sentimental off. No esperes algo así otra vez hasta el próximo año(?)~ ¡LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA! Tu rerererepublicitado trío xD. Ily :3

* * *

**Redhaired**

«Y no te irás, no te irás,

porque yo te quiero, porque soy el final»

**I. Little Hands.**

(Clary es una muñeca).

Isabelle la sienta ante su tocador y cepilla su cabello. (Tan bonita y blanca), a veces Isabelle divaga y se imagina su látigo alrededor de las débiles, pálidas muñecas, (ve la sangre, la siente en su boca), el gemido callado que suena como una canción (o un lamento). Clary se ríe y parlotea y toma botellas de perfume, y las huele y es tan transparente que a Isabelle le dan ganas de reír (o llorar). Porque, a veces, un a veces que en realidad es un casi siempre, (Isabelle sueña que los deja caer todos sobre ella y el suelo, que la viste con jirones que hará ver elegantes y entonces la besa por todas partes, a su pequeña muñeca). Un pecado de porcelana (que no ha estado ni estará) hueca.

(No se da cuenta de lo que hace).

Así se inclina, y es tan bonita y perfecta y etérea, con el vestido blanco que le va un poco grande, (porque no es suyo, no le pertenece), y sus gestos apresurados y su risa cantarina, llena de mariposas y pajaritos, y su deseo de ser como ella, (una adulta). Aunque Isabelle la prefiere y la preferirá así, para siempre, (niña, no mujer, niña y muñeca). Sólo vivir y respirar a su lado es (absolutamente) el cielo. Isabelle piensa que ella es perfecta y adorable, (a base de rojo y blanco). Clary es un atardecer y un amanecer, los pocos segundos en que el sol desaparece,

(Y los corazones dejan de latir),

aquellos momentos en que todo es vacío y puro. No es, exactamente, (lo que todo elegirían), y tampoco es lo mejor, (pero es lo que Isabelle siempre ha querido). Y entonces no aguanta y la besa. (Lo ha hecho muchas veces antes), pero la boca de Clary es fría (sí, porque ella es sólo una muñeca) y resbaladiza, no se lo espera y se queda quieta, estática. (Isabelle cree que está bien), no espera nada más, sólo que la soporte y la ame, un poco, (para compensar lo que ella la desea). Siempre ha sido la que se sienta con las piernas cruzadas y una sonrisa maliciosa y espera que los chicos lleguen. (Pero las muñecas no se mueven solas).

Quieta. Tranquila.

(Perfecta).

Isabelle nunca fue una niña muy buena, nunca se comportó bien como una niña, (le quedaba la piel incómoda), pero ahora tiene a Clary. Tiene a Clary, (se dice delineando el fondo de su garganta con la lengua), y puede jugar con muñecas.

(Puede tener a Clary y miles de vendas). Los diecisiete perfumes sobre el tocador, el cepillo en el suelo, (las muñecas delgadas de Clary sobre su regazo). Isabelle (y la niña que no fue ni es).

Las mentiras. (El silencio).

**II. Pretty eyes.**

(Él no la quiere).

Alec ve a Jace y piensa en el cielo (y en el infierno) y en Dios y en cuestiones de azar, (sólo mala suerte). Y luego ve a Jace inclinarse para besar a Clary con esa boca dorada y risueña (y piensa en odio y rojo y blanco y estática, y miedo y pena). Alec es un chico de mente clara y asocia cosas a personas, personas a cosas. Isabelle, por ejemplo, (es dolor y terror). Es sobresaltos y fascinación, (el pájaro que mira a la serpiente), y cuando ve a Simon ve a una triste paloma y nada más. Alas sucias (y plumas tristes). Ojos brillantes que miran la manzana prohibida en el árbol de la ciencia, (siempre intocable). Jace es el sol, (leones), oro líquido y dorado brillante y decadente. (Él tiene esa mirada, como invitándote a hacer cosas malas). Jace es secretos y silencio y es todo (nada), es lo que quieres que sea (lo que nunca pensaste que querrías).

(Pero, sin embargo, siempre supiste).

Clary es rojo. Es rojo a primera vista, con su melena de fuego sobre unos hombros tan frágiles, (tan frágil ella, quebradiza, que parece que fuera a romperse). Después es una voz aguda y cantarina, (risa de pajarito y corazón de niña). Clary es pasos apresurados por los pasillos, una larga historia murmurada a Iglesia, (miles de susurros que flotan y le llegan por accidente). Acústica. Clary es irrazonable e inestable e inadecuada, (imperfecta), no lo suficientemente buena para que Isabelle sonría a través de la mesa o ese pobre y lastimero Simon entreabra la boca con expresión embobada. (Ni para que Jace respire, viva y sobreviva).

(Y sin embargo, lo que él, Alexander Lightwood quiere más que nada, ella lo tiene).

Esos besos (y esos labios) y esas manos (y esas caricias). Esa lengua. Es Clary y también es Jace escabulléndose por algún rincón, (toques apresurados y choques nerviosos, como si doliera estar lejos, extrañarse). Alec los ve pero no los busca, y le duele (una sorpresa sucia e inesperada). Ese día en particular Clary camina por el medio del pasillo y (tan contenta que le dan ganas de golpearla, matarla con sus propias manos) Alec sufre porque Jace tenía los labios rojos cuando lo dejó, cinco minutos atrás. La mira y la llama, (detente).

(Clary).

El mismo desprecio de cuando la llamaba «niña mundana», (un calor que sólo usa de noche entre sábanas revueltas). Ella se gira y lo mira y lo examina, (lo observa). Arquea unas cejas que son como el toque fino de un lápiz rojizo, (casi un error sobre la luna de leche que es su cara). Alec se acerca en unos cuantos pasos, se inclina varios centímetros y su corazón late dos veces antes de besarla. (Él no la quiere). Él no es Jace, (y nunca podría querer a alguien como ella). Pero lo quiere a él, (lo desea tanto que duele en todas partes, en todo momento, a toda hora).

(Él no la quiere a ella, lo quiere a él).

Es un medio perfecto. (Es el paso) incorrecto. Un baile sin acabar. (Lágrimas dulces), de esas que no existen. Es (un eco). Sí. Exactamente. Clary es el eco, (su boca dulce y vacía, incorrecta, femenina). Casi de niña, (pero mujer, sin embargo). Es un beso caído y roto en el piso, (una mentira y una sonrisa nerviosa).

Clary es la nada. (Es, para Alec, el eco de Jace).

No la quiere a ella. Ella, que sólo es mundo y rojo.

**III. Wrong way.**

Isabelle quiere una muñeca (y un juguete) y Alec quiere a Jace (todo conduce a Clary). Ella, con su cuerpo pequeño y delgado y sus cuchillos afilados, (su sonrisa feroz y pasos rápidos). Un baile a medio terminar en un salón que apesta y asfixia con perfumes. (Mujer) niña. (Indecisa). Incorrecta, ágil, presa. (Cazadora). Sí, la mejor cazadora, (aquella por la que nadie se echaría a temblar pero que, a fin de cuentas, los tiene a todos en la palma de su mano). Clary, con su boca de niña y sus dientes blancos, (se come el mundo). Ella es menta y rosas y la nariz fruncida ante el postre de vainilla, (es caricias de manos frías bajo la ropa y un cuerpo inerte, es una lengua suave y abierta, lista para dejarte tomar lo que quieras).

Clary es (lo que hay que ser). Lo que debe ser.

Alec no sonríe ni se ríe (ni susurra juegos o inventa cuentos, o al revés, no está segura de nada). Alec es una desesperación inequívoca porque su camino, (su pista y, según su creencia, su destino), se marcha rápido de ella y no puede tocarla lo suficiente. (Él nunca entra), ¿no lo haría con Jace, verdad? Y sabe que ese último acto la profanaría. (A él, también, lo ensuciaría). Alec es la manera incorrecta de besar y querer, porque (está en la dirección contraria). Es como el reflejo del sol (y el murmullo del viento, que lo sabe todo). Isabelle es diferente porque no la ama a ella, (casi se ama a sí misma). Isabelle quiere una niñez tranquila, (mundana), una en que la soledad sea su mejor compañera.

(La quiere a ella, sin moverse, sobre la cama, con las piernas un poco abiertas y las manos suaves sobre las sábanas).

El vestido. (El baile). Él ángel (y el demonio). Lo equivocado, lo correcto y lo esperado. Qué diferente (¡qué iguales!). Clary a veces piensa en poesía mientras recibe besos que a veces saben igual. (Ella podría hacerlo casi mejor). Y sólo con la verdad, no tristes tonterías con palabras bonitas. «Uno quiere el vacío y otro sigue el rastro».

(Es perfecto). Es deliberado.

(Es ella, pelirroja. Con sus mentiras encantadoras). Es, son, ambos, en el camino equivocado. (Y ella esperando que todo el mundo la abandone, que se den cuenta de que arrinconarla en un pasillo y comerle el alma a mordiscos terminará por arruinarles).

Clary no es, sabe, (para ellos). Es de otra persona, (el nombre que se le escapa en sueños). Pero los ayuda, los deja. (Ella no colabora). Sólo está. (Y respira).

(Y, un poco, los quiere).


End file.
